


Day 25: Trade gifts

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 25: Trade gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25: Trade gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

“What’s this?” Kagami points at the small, wrapped box that Aomine is holding in his hands.

Aomine opens his mouth, ready to explain the gift - he had a speech _written_ down _and memorised_ \- except that now his hands are swearing and his throat is dry, and all that comes out is an “Urk.”

Kagami snickers.

Aomine narrows his eyes. “Oi, don’t laugh at me,” he tries to say, but Kagami’s bending over, holding his stomach as he laughs even harder. “Asshole, quit it.”

“What the fuck, don’t call me ‘asshole’,” Kagami tells him, trying to sound annoyed but there’s a huge grin on his face. “ _Aho_ -mine.”

Aomine sputters. “What the- fine, look, whatever, I just got you a present, okay?”

Kagami’s laughter fades. He blinks at Aomine. “Eh.”

“I thought that, you know, I should give you something, to thank you. For- ” here, Aomine flounders a little, feeling awkward about being this open and honest around Kagami “- for, uh, taking care of me while I was sick.” He looks around his place, which, surprisingly, looks a lot cleaner ever since Kagami had started dropping by with food and medicine, while Aomine had been alone at home nursing his flu.

(He had even washed Aomine’s _laundry_ , which Aomine had to give him props for tackling, because he had left a truckload of it scattered around the floor before Kagami had showed up.).

“Well, you texted me _twenty times a day_ for _three whole days_ , even while I was in class, telling me things like no one cared if you were dying,” Kagami points out, scowling now.

“I could have died! Satsuki said she was going to cook my meals!” Aomine shudders. “Would you have been able to live with yourself if I got _worse_?” Aomine prays that Satsuki never hears the jokes he makes about her behind her back; she could be really scary when she was mad.

Kagami’s still frowning, but Aomine can see his lips twitching. He counts it as a success.

“Look, just take it, okay?” Aomine pushes the gift into Kagami’s hands. “If you hate it, you can just throw it away.” Aomine really hopes he doesn’t, because, damn, the thing had been _expensive_.

Kagami looks at the box curiously, turning it around and shaking it briefly. Aomine thanks the gods that he hadn’t bought him something breakable.

“I don’t have anything to give you in return, though,” Kagami says suddenly. He avoids looking at Aomine’s eyes, while his hand rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

Aomine shrugs. “You don’t have to.” He wasn’t expecting anything in return, anyway.

Kagami glances at him for a moment, looking thoughtful. He places the gift on the table before moving towards Aomine.

“What are you-” Aomine starts to say, but then Kagami’s hands are sliding around his neck and drawing him closer.

Kagami’s lips are soft, a little dry and cold from the weather outside. It’s not unpleasant, Aomine thinks; he regrets the loss immediately when Kagami releases his hold on his neck and draws back.

“That’s your present, I guess,” Kagami says, grinning, although his cheeks look flushed as if he’s embarrassed. “Your first kiss from me.”

Aomine catches onto the way he emphasizes the word ‘first’. “So what do you call the second kiss?” he asks.

Kagami’s blush is the only answer he gets, before Aomine pulls him in for another kiss.

It’s probably the best gift he’s ever had.


End file.
